


Blood and Lollipops

by RandomGirlFandom (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Laughing Jack - Fandom, l - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: Adulting is hard for the miss. Cast out at 18 with everyone from highschool abandoning her it's lonely. Her only friend, her dog, killed by a hit and run car, what's left to live for? Just before she ends it a strange intruder breaks in and even he won't kill her. The murder is no fun when your victim wants to die.





	1. Better Off Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a x reader fanfiction however it's written in 3rd person with the girl being "miss" or 'human'. I only write like this because it's just easier for me. Yes the girl's backstory is mary sueish but it got lots of hits on fanction.net and wattpad. I'm moving it here due to fanfiction banning me for reader fics and smut and wattpad being my professional account.   
> THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENT! Therefore I recommend no one under 18 read this please.   
> -Suicidal characters  
> -Violence  
> -Sexual content  
> -Language

She sat on her bed tears running down her face. From the bed she would look out her window every so often. Visions of her beloved dog, her only companion after leaving home, etched it's way onto the window sill where he would paw when he wanted back inside. That was over now, she knew as she had just finished handing over her deceased friend to the vet. Life had been tough and that dog made it just a bit better. Cast out of her house at 18, struggling to stay afloat in the adult world working her way up. Friends were scarce as her last days in high school were spent trying to save her name from being shamed for giving her body to a man she thought loved her. Everything in a months time went downhill except for having enough savings to rent an apartment.

Was it even worth it anymore? She thought, and as so her eyes turned from the window and onto a razor blade sitting on her bathroom sink. She didn't move, just stared. Would it hurt? Would it be quick? Her thoughts lulled into a hazy fog in her mind that was soon pulled from her with the sent of something sweet. She got up from her bed and moved around the small bedroom and out and around the apartment but despite everything she couldn't place where it was coming from. Maybe someone next door is making dessert.... She thought. A low rumble came from her stomach and with a defeated sigh she fell onto her bed and fell asleep hoping to calm the hunger and take whatever time away was left of the day. 

Humming, a persistent humming woke her up out of her sleep and as she stirred she felt something heavy on her chest. She gasped and tried to move, but couldn't. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she looked up at what was going on. A man, a very oddly dressed man was sitting on her legs crossed just staring back at her. Clown features were the first thing she noticed. Black pants with suspenders, black and white striped tights and shirt. The sleeves leading all the way to ruffles and feathered shoulders. He leaned in and his pointed cone of a nose almost met with her own.

"G-get...off me..." She choked out, unable to breathe from the pressure.

"Ahh you're awake, now we can have fun!" He spoke. His voice sent shivers down her spine. He climbed off her and she bolted to the bedroom door, pressing her back against it."Who...are you?" She stammered.

"Why...I'm the...well, I'm Laughing Jack and I know you miss." He stepped toward her and with a clawed hand touched the bottom of her chin.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked frankly.

He looked back at her and what was once a smile faded seeing her lack of fear in the matter. All his years of torment was only fun if the friend was either screaming or laughing. This, however, was just nothing. No fear, no pain, no happiness. He made up a plan.

"Yes, but first we will have some fun."  
He grinned at the girl and took away his hand and closed it then opened. "Do you like sweets?" In his hands he held several pieces of brightly wrapped chocolates. The girl only stared flatly at the candy for a moment then did something unexpected to the man. 

"IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME THEN DO IT! DO IT ALREADY AND FUCKING END IT! YOU'LL BE DOING ME A FAVOR!" The monster's claw was forced to make a small cut in her neck. Tears streamed down her face and she gritted her teeth waiting for it to end. He pouted, this was no fun at all if my victims want to die! He thought. He snatched his hand away and took hold of her arms and held them above her head."You are ruining the fun my dear! Since when does a victim of mine WANT to die?" She turned her head away and sobbed quietly. He let go and she slumped a little, then looked back at him. The intruder could only stand there, unsure about how to turn the tables on his game now.

The quiet sobbing turned to a loud cry as a sickening realization hit her. Not even a murderer wanted to end her life she was that pathetic. Through instinct alone she grabbed the killer's shirt and cried. All the years of pain and anguish coming out in long drawn out sobs. It seemed like hours before she was calm enough to think clearly again. She hiccuped and pulled herself away from the killer.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot...just get out, I won't call the cops...."

"Don't be sorry. You're only human right?" He said simply. He then brought out a handful of candy once more. She took it and tried to lessen her hiccups between bites. Finally calmed, a little, she was a little puzzled about this person. Candy out of no where, strange clothes, she asked simply, "Who are you?"

"Why I'm Laughing Jack of course!!" He answered with a grin. That didn't help and she studied his features a moment before asking again.

"What ARE YOU?"

He grinned again, "I'm just out to cheer up the kids...and then watch as they die a happy death of fun and games!"The woman only tilted her head in confusion, just what did this guy have intended for her?

"But, seeing as you want to die and you're so upset, I need to cheer you up first! So..."His voice trailed off hoping for an answer.

"Suckers." She demand almost, since he was offering why not? "Ahh, I thought I'd find something you like." Jack boasted, he the presented a handful of lollipops in which she took one and pocketed the rest. The grin never left his face as she enjoyed her candy, she was almost expecting it to be laced with poison with the way he acted but nothing happened and with the awkward silent he asked. "So miss what would you like to play?" He got up and without caring started rummaging around your room looking for something fun to do. She watched for a moment, again confused, play? Play what? He looked high and low much like a child would in playing hide and seek. Much to her surprise the stress over took her mind and almost thinking it was the candy she let her mind drift into what might as very well be death. The intruder heard a thump as her head hit the back wall. He turned quickly and seeing his play thing now asleep he sighed with annoyance and marched over to her. 

"What a pain..." He grumbled and carefully set her to sitting on the floor and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, "Can't have you choking, that's for me to do...hue hue hue" He chuckled at the thought.


	2. Can I Trust

She woke with the sweet taste of cherry lingering on her lips and a kink in her neck from sleeping on the floor. She moved her neck side to side trying to work out the pain and scanned the room, Jack was gone. Maybe it was just a dream, she thought. She looked at her cellphone and noticing the date and time she grumbled and headed to the shower to get ready for work. As so she passed her dresser and stopped. On it was a bowl of lollipops and a note. Next time, we'll have some fun. If you don't get the games, I will...and I can't guarantee they won't be painfully sweet. She shivered for a moment wondering if this thing would return. With a sigh and a quick change in mind she went back to her daily routine, "I don't have time for this right now..." 

Upon returning home, she noticed a weird noise coming from her room. A humming that was very familiar to the night before. Even so, the thought of a thief scared her and she took hold of her purse ready to attack. The door, being unlocked, was opened and she was greeted with a familiar smiling monochrome clown. 

"Ahh, you're back from your work!" It was Jack. The young woman smiled slightly at the sight. It was much like how her dog greeted her after a long day at work. With a bounce and wag of his tail always made whatever stress from work disappear. Although Jack clearly wasn't an animal, he mimicked her old friend's happiness. Intruder or not, she welcomed the stranger as a way to ease the pain of being alone. "So (N) did you get any games?" He asked, he leaned in close menacingly. A smile on his face.

"Ugh...um...no..." She said quietly. Her cheery mood fading, just what did this guy have planned? She thought. With that no his grinned widened and he stepped away, "GOOD! Because all of your games were boring so I brought one of my own!" Behind him was a mat with bright colored dots all over it. The miss recognized it right away, "Twister, cool, let me change and we can play."

She left for the bathroom to change and once returned Jack was sitting on her bed whistling 'pop goes the weasel' and tapping his fingers impatiently. He glanced her way and jumped off the bed with a hop. On the game board was attached a strange device and the woman stopped before grabbing the spinner. She tapped the device with her foot, "What's that?" 

With a chuckle he knelt down to the device and pressed a button and a little light came on, "This is what will make this game much more interesting! It sends 5,000 volts of electricity except for these rubber circles. You miss or fall, you are zapped." 

The number sounded harsh, ten thousand, could it kill me? She thought. 

"I..don't think..." 

Jack stopped her mid sentence and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as if she was her best friend, "Don't worry miss, I've done my homework." He made a disgusted face at the word 'homework', "5,000 volts is what many doctors use for shock therapy. So consider this suicide therapy!" 

Those words hit her heart and she turned away from her intruder, "I'm not suicidal...and I don't want to play this stupid game." Jack grumbled, his play on words not the best for his situation. He spun the woman around and grabbed both her shoulders with her face close to his. His grin still plastered on his face he said, "Fine, I'll just turn it off and we can play regular old twister." The idea bored him to his own death, but it was better than losing a victim to her own demise. The miss looked at Jack's feet, not wanted to be met with that stupid grin of his. She thought for a moment whether to be just left alone or to play his silly games. Did it even matter? She wasn't alone right now and the idea of that made her just a little happier. She finally nodded slowly and Jack cheered and spun her around again and placed her next to the game. 

The first spins were easy. Right hand green, right foot blue, left hand yellow, ect. As the game progressed the two began to become a little tangled and with the next spin being Jack's the woman sighed and tried to relax with her back contorted under Jack's spine in an awkward U shape. Jack sang out the next command and the miss looked at where he had to go. He would end up doing the hard trick of moving his hand under her and between her hands that were crossed in front of her. Instead of flailing about, his arms grew long and snake like. It bent in odd angles until it reached the destination. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The miss screamed out. She nearly lost her balance in the shock. 

"I never said I was human." Jack said with a laugh. The woman did everything to keep the questions at bay while the game was going on, she was in fact playing with an electric board game. He snaked another hand and spun the spinner for her. the next move was her last as she tried to move her own hand but it was stuck, as Jack's was snaked around it too tight. She lost her balance and fell. The board gave a jolt of electricity and she twitched and struggled feeling her insides shudder from the shock. She rolled off the board carrying Jack with her. He landed over her and once her body finished convulsing from the electricity he cheered, "I WIN!" A claw made it's way to her face, "Now for my prize." 

Her eyes widened, is this it; is he going to kill me? A claw slowly dragged down her chest then deepened drawing blood and ripping her shirt in various places. She didn't scream...she didn't move, she just laid there. The lack of reaction made him stop suddenly. This wasn't fun at all. "You're no fun!" He pouted and withdrew his hand for a moment before trying something different. He grabbed both her shoulders and pinned them down hard before leaning down and biting hard on bottom of her neck. This caused her to scream, but only for a moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, "Please just make it quick..." She was slightly afraid, more so of pain than anything. He bit harder and beads of blood poked from the holes created, her was ready to completely rip her skin apart. Still no reaction from her other than her eyes were shut waiting for the end. Jack growled and licked the spot he bit on causing the woman to shiver uncomfortably. He lifted his head, completely defeated with the situation, then let her go. When he climbed off her she got up and went to the bathroom. The bleeding wasn't fatal, but it was still enough to need dressing. She took off her shirt and began cleaning the wound. Silence, other than rustling of bandages, filled the apartment and for a moment she thought he had left. Good, she thought putting the last of the bandage over the holes, that creep better not have rabies. Once done she looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a frizzed mess and her eyes blood shot most likely from the shock. She ran the water trying to smooth her ruined hair. From the other side a voice called, "What are you taking so long for?" Jack hadn't left. She pouted and continued her routine. 

"I'm not done, gimme a minute." 

Jack's eyes widened, running water, not coming out, it was taking way too long to grab a bandage with the damage he had done. Thinking his victim was ending things herself he vanished in a poof of smoke and reappeared in the bathroom besides the tub. He looked around and turned around looking for the girl. The miss noticed Jack somehow now in the bathroom and she and him locked eyes for a moment before the girl turned bright red. 

"WHAT THE HELL!? Get out you freak!" She screamed and threw random bathroom supplies at him. She covered her chest best she could and stormed after him as he fled the bathroom. 

Finally she finished and found a decent shirt to wear, tossing the other torn one. As she exited the bathroom she called out, "JACK!?" Nothing...., "Jack!?" As she looked around she noticed the twister game was even gone. No notes, no candy, nothing. The miss sighed and sat down were the game had once been. I'm not crazy...right? She asked herself feeling the bandages on her neck. Her mind was reeling with trying to figure out what was real and she found herself grabbing her head and sobbing. Regret set in and she picked herself up and made way to her bed to sleep; it was better than the confusing reality that plagued her. 

Her sleep offered little help. She stood in an abandon carnival with broken rides, faded colors, and the music that played from a stand far away was distorted. A path was set before her of cracked pavement and weeds growing through it all. She followed the path and walked as if something was pulling her against her better judgement. The path seemed to go on forever with it leading to a circus tent. It too was rotten looking, held up by bones of unearthly beings. Cloth was worn and the colors also faded into almost black or grey. Skeletons that were half buried by weeds held up welcome signs on either side of the entrance to the tent. The miss stepped toward the entrance and before she could go in a voice said, "Welcome to my home, miss." The woman jumped and turned around quickly. Her eyes met with Laughing Jack once again. He was face to face with her leaned down to her level. She took a step back, then another. Jack stood up straight and walked toward her. Terrified, the woman kept walking backward until she walked right into the tent and even further until she reached center stage. 

"Have a seat why don't you?" Jack gestured to a nearby couch. It was also faded and worn, but didn't seem all too bad. She sat down and tried to gulp down her fear. The center stage was set up much like a modern living room, save for it being worn, faded, and very old looking. The last thing she noticed was another chair, more like a throne, was placed in the living room as well like a big arm chair, however, it was made of bone, complete with a human skull at the top. Jack walked over to the large chair and sat down, comfortably resting the back of his head on the human skull. 

"Great...I'm dreaming about you..." She said, annoyed. Jack grinned and disagreed, "I wouldn't say that. I'm very real right now. I brought you here for a reason." 

The miss raised an eyebrow and Jack continued. 

"I've never met a playmate like you before." He said drumming a finger on his armchair. 

"What do you mean?" 

Not wanting to scare his guest, Jack opened his hand and several lollipops appeared. He placed them in the bowl that sat on a table besides the both of them. The miss took one and surprisingly, the flavor tasted very real for a dream. 

"You don't fear me or run from me or try to stop me. It's unlike other humans I've dealt with..in fact I find it rather....annoying..." He grumbled under his breath, these emotions not like anything he's coped with before. 

The miss looked at him puzzled, "So you do plan to kill me?"

"But it's not fun!" Jack slammed his hand on the arm of his chair and voice cracked like an angry child's, "SO! I need to figure out how to handle people like you!"

Still puzzled, the miss just licked the candy and placed it back in her mouth, "Seems like you've got your own crazy shit to work out." 

She had a point, Jack growled and wrestled with the need to be happy and his own anger. He then smiled, even if it was the result of an unsettling idea. "My dear, you have yet to learn about me it seems. You see..." He snapped his fingers again and a TV appeared, the screen flashed on and a horrifying image appeared. It was Laughing Jack, he was gutting a small boy. Nailing his body to a wall and stuffing his stomach with candy. The miss spat out her sucker and tried not to puke.

"My old friend Issac taught me that THIS is how to have fun. And it is!" He let out a laugh, "This way my victims die screaming and shouting from so much fun! I will never be trapped in that box lonely again!"Laughter filled the tent, to the point it began to shack. The screen shut off and the miss couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Sure she was ok with death, but dying like that and being turned into a piece of furniture was not ok. With that thought she stood up not wanting to defile a human corpse. 

Jack laughed again, "Oh don't worry miss those were from a local home. I'm not so mean as to force a human to sit on another like that." 

At that, she began to cry. She held herself and screamed, "Just take me home! You're horrible!" 

"Oh poo, you're sad." Jack sighed and approached the woman, "Fine, but you'll see things my way soon." He placed a clawed finger on her nose and everything disappeared. 

 

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-

She rolled over feeling the covers shift between her feet. The alarm blaring slowly waking her. With a grumble, she rolled again and straight off the bed the crash knocking the clock off the table and onto her head. "Ow..." She groan and sat up trying to untangle the sheets from her feet. Finally free, she scanned the room and on top of her dresser the bowl of lollipops had been refilled. She scowled remembering her dream and inspected the bowl. Sure enough there was another note under the bowl. 

You were not dreaming ~LJ

He's a killer....She thought. Her anger slowly turned to self hate as she remembered the happy face he had when she returned home, the smile when he won the twister game. Even the look of concern and panic when she didn't come out of the bathroom. She gritted her teeth and scrunched up the note and threw it forcefully into the trash can. 

Within the dream world that the miss thought was just that Jack paced around and around the center ring of his home. He grumble to himself about the situation. 

"I could just move on to another victim...but then she could tell the police...not like they'd catch me...but still...." The idea of being caught and all over the news would mean people would know better and take caution. He laughed, "Then I'd be as bad as Jeff." He paced more and stopped, "Plus, if there are others out there like her I need to know how to 'fix' their suicidal tendencies." 

His thoughts were interrupted as someone entered his home, "Hey LJ!" 

Jack muttered an 'oh no' before turning to the person. Pale white skin, black frizzed hair and a carved smile of a man that was...

"Hello, Jeff." Jack scoffed. He was not a man he enjoyed dealing with.

"Splendy's looking for ya. He needs you to babysit while he goes on a hunt." Jeff said pointing behind him. Jack growled and kicked the dusty floor. Ever since he came to the Otherworld he had been put to work. No longer could Jack just kill as he pleased or who he pleased. Put to work for Splendorman, Slenderman's younger brother at that daycare for ghost children. Jack didn't hate it, in fact the company of the kids and Splendor was nice, but he missed the freedom. With a sigh he followed Jeff to the daycare. Upon opening the door a little girl greeted Jack with a hug.

"Jackie!" She shouted hugging his knees, "Splendy told me we get to play today! He said you were gonna teach me some new ways to haunt!"

A smile stretched across his face as she looked at him. Her green eyes glowed brightly, but her features were not so pretty. Her pink dress splattered with blood and dried blood sticking to her forehead. "Sally, remember our rule about our friend here!" A cheerful voice chimed. Splendy had walked into the room and patted Sally on the head. Adorned with bright colored polkadots, and a face to smile at the kids was the only thing that set him apart from Slenderman. 

"Yes yes, have fun on your hunt. I will teach Sally a thing or two about some more, violent haunting." He chuckled at the thought and with a wave, Splendorman was out the door. Jack looked at Sally for a moment, he pitied the girl with the outcome of her story, but since you can't change the past he moved forward with her afterlife. 

She tugged on Jack's hand and she lead them outside to the playground, "Jackie watch this!" She shouted, he watched as she climbed on top of the jungle gym and crouched down like she did on her victim's window sill. Blood poured from her head and her eyes glowed brighter. Her voice cracked and she said, "Play with me..."

"Oh that's old news! What else you got?" He asked, that was old news. It's what she always did to her victims, right before she had her horrifying tea party and bashed with with whatever toy or rock she could find. She climbed down, "You're suppose to teach me that!" She said. Her face pouted a little. Jack smiled and began to show other ways to scare, gore free of course. Splendy would kill him if she went around decorating the place with human organs. As they played Jack noticed how far Sally had come since that awful day she came to the Otherworld. She was very wild and didn't listen to anyone, her spirit unsettled and wanting revenge. If I can fix her head, I wonder if I can help the miss... He thought with an evil grin. 

 

Jack hadn't returned in days and the fact made the miss wonder if she was going crazy. Nothing took her mind off the fact, it was to the point her work was paying the price, having been sent home early for making too many mistakes. She paced around her room recounting the last day's events. To no avail did she make sense of any of it. Jack clearly wasn't human, but just because it's odd doesn't mean it's not real and she fought with this thought. She grabbed her hair and smoothed it, played with her nails, fidgeted endlessly until she finally walked to her kitchen and pulled out a knife. 

"I'm done, I can't do this..." She put the knife to her arm and slowly began to press down, the sting causing her to pause slightly. 

"What are you doing miss?" 

Eyes wide, she spun around and was face to face with Jack. He sat on the window sill, somehow balanced perfectly for a moment before stepping through. The screen had been popped out and he stepped over it and made his way to the miss. He grabbed her hand above the cut and squeezed hard to stop the bleeding. The miss flinched and this made Jack hold on more. 

"I knew you'd try to do this. If you die my fun will be over and I'm not letting that happen!" He pulled her to the bathroom and rummaged around for bandages, the miss being jerked around the entire time. He found them and gave her an annoyed look before licking the blood off her arm. He then wrapped the wound and only then did he let her arm go. The miss looked at her arm and then at Jack and back at the floor upset with herself. 

"Well not that you're not dying I've got something to tell you!" He smiled again, completely thrilled about his plan. He motioned to follow him and she did. All the way to the kitchen they went and once back where they started this whole scene Jack went to the window and tapped the sill, "Sally, were did you go?" 

The miss was confused at this point, first inhuman clowns that want her dead yet alive and now the said inhuman clown was calling imaginary people. She looked around and before she had a chance to look behind her a voice whispered in her ear, "Will you play with me?" She spun around fast knocking into Jack and using an arm for cover against whatever was behind her. Jack grinned, "There you are! Come meet my new friend Sally!" 

The miss was shaken, the girl before her was clearly not of this world. She floated above the floor and her body had a translucent appearance. 

"D-did you kill her!?" She stuttered holding Jack's arm tighter.

"NOPE!" The girl said happily as she floated over to the miss, "I'm Sally, wanna play?" She held out her hand. The miss only hid behind Jack's sleeve like a child. "It's ok, she won't bite." Jack laughed, "She's a friend of mine..." He motioned Sally to back away. She did as told, pouting a little as she floated outside the window. Jack then pulled his arm away from the miss and grabbed her own and lead her out the window. 

"Wha-" Is all she could say as she followed them out the window and to an abandon building nearby. By now it was night and even though the darkness hid them she couldn't help but think how silly she must look following a monochromed clown and a ghost. She laughed a little at the thought and followed them into the building. 

As she stepped into the building she felt a little sick. A wave of nausea was strong enough to almost make her vomit. The swirls of red and black and grey around the three of them didn't help either. She thanked the fact she hadn't eaten since breakfast. As they walked a door appeared on the other end of this endless hall of colors and the floor became distinguishable. Sally soon floated to the ground and her form grew solid, she walked. The door was then opened to the other side. They stepped out of another abandon building. The miss gazed at the sight. Red twilight sky, no stars just a fiery red sky with swirls of black here and there. The town looked rather normal. Buildings, sky scrapers, a school in the distance. A sidewalk with bare trees growing in managed rows. Streets, lights, everything almost like her world.

She followed the two as they walked. A set of small buildings came into view, it was fenced in by an iron gate. The words DAYCARE were visible, cold steel bent to spell it. Behind the daycare was a carnival, playground, and other child like toys and rides set up. Laughing Jack brought out a key and opened the gates. Sally ran ahead and into the building nearby. It was a very odd shade of pink and distorted a bit, like it was melting.

"This is the girl's home!" Sally said happily as they entered, "I"m the only one here now, but soon more will join us, they always do!"

"Jack...what is this place?" She asked finally.

"The Otherworld, this is where we reside."

We? Who we? How many more of these creatures are there? The questions swarmed, but she figured again, any company is fine...hell they could kill her, but it didn't matter at this point. She rubbed her wounded arm, the sting gave her a sense of reality, that this wasn't a dream. Her senses were short lived as more pain followed. A tendril wrapped around her waist and she felt the breath being squeezed from her lungs. She looked at Jack panicked, as if he could help her.

"Oops, Splendy, you returned early." Jack laughed weakly and looked away.

"Splendy, we got a new friend, we got a new friend!" Sally sang out.

Splendy? She wondered as she was flipped upside down and was met with a jagged smile, piercing black eyes, and furrowed brow. This creature was going to not just take her life, but her soul. She trembled and closed her eyes trying not to think about anything. "Why is a HUMAN here?!" He shouted.

"She's MY friend, put her down and I'll explain mono e mono." Jack said as cool as possible. The worry in his voice was there and the miss opened her eyes hoping she would be saved. Wish granted, she was slowly put down onto a chair in the kitchen nearby. "I told Jackie it was a bad idea..."Sally said, "You might be in big trouble."


	3. So Sick

Jack sat down on the kitchen chair near the miss and waited for Splendy to sit as well. His face still angry and distorted, a sharp smile replacing his normally cheery self, "Do I need to say it?" He asked.

"She was an...'off the clock' kill I wanted to do. But when I went to kill her she turned suicidal and you know how I hate for my victims to not enjoy themselves."Jack explained. Splendor gave him a glare that would strike fear into anyone, "And you brought her here because...?"

"She's...um..." He thought for a moment, the last thing he wanted to do was lose this girl. He then smiled, "She's my playmate for now. I don't want her killing herself so I brought her here. Don't worry, she'll either stay forever or die." Jack's goofy grin didn't fade, the miss and even Sally knew it was a way his own way of making a bad situation better. Slowly Splendy's smile came back into view, along with the rest of his features. His tendrils shrunk back as he calmed.

"There is a serious problem with this. If my brother finds out, her soul is doomed. If any of the other 'people' here see her, she's dead. If want her here, fine, but be warned, it's your problem." His voice had changed at this point to a very childlike tone despite his sharp words. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "So she stays here?"

"If you can keep her alive." 

He smirked and winked at the miss who in return gulped her fear down once more. As Splenderman left Jack let his head fall to the table with a thud. 

"What did he mean 'keep me alive'?" The miss asked. Jack rolled his head to the side to look at her, "It means that unlike me and Sally some of us here want more than just your life, they want your soul." He smiled, "You better be careful." 

"And about me not leaving?" 

Before Jack could answer Splendorman stuck his head into the kitchen once more and his face contorted into an evil frown, "AND IF YOU TAKE SALLY OUT OF THE OTHERWORLD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN YOU WILL WISH ZALGO WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU IN!" The miss jumped so high she fell from her seat and even Jack stood straight in his chair. Sally giggled in the other room, she already loved it when Splendorman scared people like that. 

"Well now that you're stuck here, lets make you more comfortable." He motioned for the miss to follow him. He lead her to the carnival in back, and right into a tent in the middle. It was the tent from her dreams. She walked passed the ring and into another tent. Lifting the curtain and seeing a very large room. This one had a wooden floor, she almost tripped on it. "Watch you step." Jack chuckled.

There was a dresser, bed, stand with a TV, shelves, and even a wardrobe closet. She began to feel the dirt from working her greasy job, "Hey you got a bathroom?" He looked at her, confused almost, then his eyes grew wide, "Ah...oopsies...there is none."

"What?!" She asked, shocked.

"Well you forget, I'm not human. I spent 13 years trapped in a damn box without need of food, water, or a toilet break." He sat on the bed and bounced for a moment. 

"Uh, we'll I'm human and I need that stuff or I will die...or at least get really dirty..." Her face reddened with the thought of basic human needs. The room was silent for a moment while Jack bounced on the bed thinking of what to do.

"You'll have to stay in the daycare then until I can get something built."

With a sigh she and Jack went back to the daycare and in moments she at least had a couch in the living area set up. She then yawned and sat on the couch ready to get some much needed rest. 

"Tired?" Jack asked. She nodded and shivered a moment before laying down. As she rested Jack left to search for thicker blankets. 

Hunger, thirst, voiding, none of it Jack understood first hand. He knew sleep, sleep was what occupied his time when there was really nothing to do. Plus when he was brought here his body needed it every 18 hours. So he at least understood that about humans. He found the blankets, although cold was never an issue for him, it just felt nice to cozy up in a blanket. He rushed back and found the miss half asleep and shaking. With a smirk he placed the blanket over her and sat by the couch. Her shaking ceased and she breath slowed to a light snore. She looked so, peaceful, he thought. He rested his own arms on the side of the couch and watched her sleep for a moment. The moment broken when someone walked into the daycare. Jack grumbled hearing the footsteps and wondering who at this time of night. 

"Oh, hey LJ..." It was slurred and off center. Jack knew who this was and he got up to address his acquaintance. The door closed and a short male wearing a green tunic and blond hair looked over at the miss laying on the couch. His black dead eyes glaring at her like a piece of meat, "Dude, who's the cutie?...Oh wait, she's under age isn't she?"

Dammit he's high, Jack thought. Without a word he scooted him back toward the door.

"She is MINE Ben, go eat some snacks or something, besides Splendy will not be happy if you come in here while on drugs."

"Aww man..." Ben grumbled.

He opened the door and pushed him out. Ben cursed under his breath and walked off. The door was shut and Jack could now turn his attention back to the task at hand, his own sleep. With a yawn he left the daycare and back to his tent to sleep.

"JACKIE!" A shrill scream woke him up suddenly. Jack bolted out of bed and looked around. It was Sally, the little girl had tears running down her eyes as she spoke. "It's the human you brought! She's sick! She's gonna die!"

Jack's eyes grew wide wondering what was wrong, or worse, what she did to herself. Worried, he hurried to the daycare. The miss was on the couch, shaking and groaning in pain. A trash can laid beside her that had clearly been used. "Hey, what did you do?" He asked shaking her slightly to try to get some sense into her.

"N-nothing...I woke up...like this..." She panted and shook. Jack put a hand to her forehead. Even Issac got sick and he always acting like this when he was. This was different though. Before he could do anything else a tendril poked his shoulder. Jack turned to see Splenderman, very unhappy.

"She's sick...you foolishly brought a human here without understanding a few things, didn't you?" He handed him a cold cloth, "You can take care of her however you see fit. If you want to help her, bring her fever down and make her comfortable while her body adjusts to our world. If not, then she's yours to do as you please."

Jack's mouth gaped open, how could he forget, there was a real issue with bringing humans here, their body either can't adjust or needs time to adjust. A land of the half living is no place for a human. "Dude, she doesn't look too hot."

"Not now Ben!" Jack yelled. He ignored the ghostly being and held the cold pack on the miss's head. Ben just stood there leaning against the wall in the living room. 

"I meant to tell you last night...you can't bring a human here, it makes them sick as hell."

"And you would know?" Jack said mockingly.

"Yeah, Jeff and Masky went through hell when they were brought here. I thought they told you that?" 

How could I forget? Jack mentally slapped himself for forgetting such a thing. There was a chance she could live, but how to get her through this? Ben continued, "Yeah, chicks normally like hot baths when they're in pain. Jeff did the same thing too and it helped a little." When Ben mentioned a bath the miss slowly sat up and nodded. She slowly got to her feet using the wall and couch for support. 

Ben smirked and watched as the girl struggled to get upstairs. "You know, you're the last person I'd think would ever bring a human here, much less a girl. So what are you gonna do with her anyway?" Jack knew what Ben was getting at, his eyes, though lack of eyeballs screamed lust and Jack punched him in the back of his head, "That's none of your business..." Jack pointed a claw at him and backed him to the door, "Thanks for your help and not a WORD to ANYONE, got it, Benny?"

Ben gave a wave and left the daycare. By now the miss was in the bathroom and soaking trying to ease the pain. Strawberry soap filled the air from the dispenser that she guessed was Sally's. While the water was nice, over time it grew cold and with it she started to shake again and feel sick. She carefully exited the tub and as so, slipped on the water and hit her head on the sink. The next thing she knew it was dark. 

Jack heard the sound from downstairs and he quickly teleported to her. The sight before him made his white face turn pink. He panicked and searched around for a towel to cover her and then quickly teleported back to his tent and on his own bed. The last thing he wanted was to be seen with a naked human. Finally safe and covered with blankets Jack put an ear to her chest. The light sound of breathing and movement reassured him, his playmate was still alive. "You're so troublesome..." He said aloud. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she began to shake again. Her teeth grinding from the pain. What else could he do? Drugs... He thought. He slapped his face for real this time knowing what he had to do. He teleported once more, to Ben's home. It was easy to find him as Jack knew where he would be, in his room playing video games. He gave a laugh as he entered his room and the noise caused Ben's character to die. He laughed again from the sight. 

"LJ! What the hell do you want?!" He shouted. 

"Drugs, the human needs them so the pain will go away."

"Go ask Nurse Joy, you can't just take mine!"

"Nurse Joy handles your type, not humans and I know you have human drugs."

"No way!" He shouted back. He drew his sword and aimed it at Jack.

He thought fast, a trade maybe? "Just give me some pain killers and I'll..um...I'll let you barrow my Painstation console." 

His half lidded gaze went wide and so did his smile. He loved the painstation, anything to give his victims a challenge. "Deal, but I keep it as long as I want. You're lucky I don't tell Slender."

Jack grumbled but agreed nonetheless and handed him a syringe. 

"5ml, no more or you'll kill her. Oh and hold it up and squeeze before injecting her."

Jack waved and teleported out of Ben's home and back to his own. The miss was on the bed and shaking from the pain. Jack grabbed her arm and injected the medicine quickly so she didn't have time to react to what was going on. She jerked a bit and her breathing became labored, in moments she then calmed and her body relaxed. Jack turned to leave when he heard her call, "I'm scared, don't go..." Her voice was frail and childlike in the sense. For a moment Jack hesitated, but agreed as it meant he didn't have to work for now and he could keep an eye on his own things. 

"Jack...are you my friend?" She asked looking up at the monochrome monster.

"Heh, sure..." Jack smiled and for a moment lost his sense of self as he smoothed her hair back. 

A small smile formed on her face and her breathing slowed. Her eyes closed and finally she was asleep. Jack felt uneasy and didn't know why. She was a friend but...gah! He thought ruffling his hair and trying not to think about it. Jack left the room finally only to see Ben making off with his Painstation...He wheeled away the arcade machine grunting as he pushed it away, but clearly happy about it. 

"How's your girlfriend doin'?" He asked as he finally got the arcade machine out the door. Jack scoffed at the word 'girlfriend'. He pulled out a mallet from behind his back and whacked Ben over the head, "She's not my girlfriend. Unlike you I don't go around screwing my kills....at least not that often." He mumbled at the end. Ben rubbed his head and stood back up. He steadied himself on the painstation and as so, the wheels below gave way and the game went rolling away. 

"SHIT!" Ben yelled and went after the game, "Come back my baby! I need you!" 

Jack grumbled hoping he could save the system. Things were way too troublesome for him at the moment. I need to kill something, he thought. With that he left the miss to hunt down a more manageable victim.


	4. First Date

While Jack was out the human got some much needed sleep. She woke up after hours not knowing even what year it was. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It wasn't a dream like she thought, she was still in the circus tent that was Jack's home. A cold draft wafted through the room and she shivered and looked down. Memories of the last few conscious hours came flooding back and her face grew red. She remembered being in the bath, then falling. Jack had saw her naked...again. I need clothes, she thought and she got up and used the blankets to wrap herself up best she could and headed toward the daycare. 

The sky was still swirls of red and black and grey with a bright orb of deep red hanging above her. She assumed this meant it was noon, "Did I sleep a whole day?" She asked aloud. The streets were bare with no one walking around, she was safe to keep going. Almost to the daycare she went into a full sprint. End in sight a voice caught her attention and she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Hey there cutie."

That voice was familiar to her, she spun around to see the same green tunic wearing guy from before. This one was a bit taller though, his features more mature. She gritted her teeth and turned back around to leave and she couldn't move. The blanket was stuck under Ben's foot. 

"Why so shy?" He asked with a perverted grin. She backed up a bit, the blanket pulling further and fear of being seen welling up in her chest. She knew that face all too well as he wasn't the first guy to flirt with her. 

"I'm not shy...just...let me go." She said trying to cover herself more.

"Oh that's right, LJ forgot to give you back your clothes." He chuckled and put his face right up to her's. She felt a hand slither around her waist.

"P-pervert...just let me go..."

"Not yet, it's been a while since I've played with an older victim." His hand then slid under the blanket and right to her behind. The human's eyes went wide and she slapped him as hard as she could. Ben stumbled back like a drunken man and rubbed the red mark on his face, "You're not as easy as the other girls." 

She clutched the blanket and ran as fast as she could to the daycare. Once inside she slammed the door, locked it, and ran up to the bathroom. The bathroom was spotless, her clothes were gone. 

"Dammit!" She shouted slamming her hand on the wall. The miss slumped to the floor upset with the events. 

"What if this Ben does do something to me...?" She gulped, scared and wondering what to do. She sat for a moment counting tiles. Ben was clearly going to do something awful to her. Before she started to cry she heard a commotion outside the bathroom. 

"Where did she go! You didn't touch her did you?! If you did I'll rip your data to shreads!"

She opened the door and peaked down the staircase. Jack was yelling at Ben, his claws gripped his neck.

"No man, I didn't do anything, she ran off before I could touch her."

Jack growled and threw him down. Ben grumbled something about never messing with older women again. The clown then looked up the stairs and noticed the human peeking through the cracked open door. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked up the stairs. The miss panicked and shut the door and locked it. Jack simply put down a set of clothes in front of the door and turned to leave.

"Your clothes were a mess so I brought you these for now." He said walking down the stairs. Once she heard he was all the way down the stairs she opened up the door and quickly took the clothes and locked the door again. They were average, she wondered if he killed someone for these. She didn't want to know. A small black skirt, white and blue striped sweater, and tennis shoes. 

"Wow...nice taste in clothing." She said. She walked out of the bathroom only to be confronted by Ben. His face red and eyes wide. Jack too was a little shocked, he smiled impressed with his choice in clothing. Ben elbowed him in the ribs and you heard him whisper, 'if you don't hit that, I will'.

Jack pushed him hard and walked over to her, "Well my little lollipop, you look...wonderful. You're feeling better?" The human was shocked for a moment with the nickname given and she turned away and muttered, "I'm not your lollipop." 

She then felt an arm around her, "Well then, now that you're feeling better how about I show you around town?" 

The human became afraid instantly and she pushed his arm away. Even Ben gave him a don't-do-it look. Jack wasn't unprepared this time and he snorted at the disagreement. 

"Don't worry, miss I have a plan to cover your human scent." With a wave of his hand he produced a few lollipops, "Say ahh..." he ordered with a grin. The miss was hesitant but opened her mouth, she could feel her face heat up thinking about what she much look like. He stuck the lollipop in her mouth and the taste had her spitting it out immidiately

"What the hell was that!?"

"Oh, just something I concocted in my spare time. Don't ask me about the ingredients, you'll probably be sick. But if you sucked on it longer it will get sweeter." 

With a sigh of defeat she grabbed another sucker and ate it on her own. The taste was awful, like sucking on rotten pennies that had been sitting in dirt for ages. Her hunger took over and she slowly found the taste turning sweet and like cherries. 

"Not bad, warn me next time though before you put weird things in my mouth though." She said.

Jack could hear Ben snickering from the innuendo, he rolled his eyes in disgust and put another arm around his human friend. The miss was lead out of the daycare and so was Ben. The ghostly boy shrunk down to normal size and went another direction from the other two. 

"So..." She began as they followed the stoned road, "What does this sucker do?"

"It covers your scent. There are monsters here that can sniff you out a mile away. Well...not all of us can..." His voice trailed trying to find the right words as not to scare her. "What I mean is, some killers around here are plain humans out for blood while others are monsters as you call them. Those are the ones I'm protecting you from." He poked her with a claw trying to ease his own discomfort. She smiled as if she understood. What the miss didn't know is that Jack was keeping his own nose in tune. He could sense her too, and just as he hoped the sucker was causing her smell to disappear. 

The miss and Jack walked along the trail which seemed to lead to a park in the distance. The human had all but calmed since the events before, it was peaceful. The fact she had someone actually looking out for her made her feel warm again. Monster or not, Jack seemed like a good friend. 

As they got closer to the park the human noticed something odd and it made her stop for a moment. There were a few kids, but no parents were around, their appearance solid, but like Sally she wondered if they were ghosts as well. 

"What wrong?" Jack asked. He sat down on a bench and she sat beside him, looking out at the kids playing.

"What happened to them?" She asked. Jack went quiet, as much as he loved the sense of killing, seeing a child unhappy was never fun for him. He looked at the kids and answered, "Most of them are ghosts. Stupid parents, careless relatives, murders, rapists, bullies, they cause this. Most kids go to the afterlife instead of here, but the bad ones end up here."

She watched as they played on the grounds, swinging, laughing, climbing, playing in the sand, and acting as if nothing was wrong. It made sense and the human tried to use that sense of normality of the scene to ease her sorrow for the children. The way the park looked didn't help though. Dead trees, dead grass, everything was either brown or the hints of green from moss or mold. 

"Hey LJ, who's the girl?"

The humans eyes pop open wide hearing the new voice, she spun around fast to catch who was speaking and she nearly scream. Black burnt hair, cut smile, blood stained hoody. She stood up quickly and in near Jack for safety. Jack, however, stayed very calm and he even laughed at the human's reaction. He then tilted his head all the way back until he was looking at the person upside down, "She's a new friend of mine." He said calmly. Seeing he was so calm, the miss settled a bit, that was until she looked at what was near the odd guy. A large dog was attached to a leash, his fur bright red and orange. Yellow eyes burrowed right into her soul and yellow teeth remained uncovered giving the dog a permanent smile. Jeff noticed her reaction and pulled at the dog's leash, "Smile, she's new, change into your first form." 

The dog gave a nod and before her eyes the dog changed into a brightly smiling husky. The guy petted his dog in which the animal rubbed back on his hand in approval. The miss was amazed and couldn't speak. 

"Heh, sorry, you must be new, I'm Jeff, " He said, "So Jack is she like your girlfriend." 

Jack lifted his head back to a normal position and he stood up, his eye twitching and clearly angry, "What is with everyone assuming she's my girlfriend?!" 

"Sorry man, so you're mentoring her?" 

"Yeah...uh...I'm just showing her around first." He said with a laugh trying to hide his lie. His laughter became a nervous chuckle as he noticed Smile was sniffing her leg. He hadn't tested the formula on animal type monsters and he could feel a bead of sweat form on his forehead. 

Jeff pulled at the dog's leash, "Knock it off!"

"That's right, tell your mutt to behave." He added. Smile sat down with the sudden jerk to the leash and a low growl was heard from him. Seeing this, Jack thought quickly and said, "Come on miss, I think that's Splendor calling us now...ugh gotta go!" He pushed Jeff out of the way and left the park quickly. 

"Did that dog know?" The human asked quietly. 

"Not sure, let's hope not. I'd hate to see my lollipop eaten by such a vicious creature." That name again made the woman puff her cheeks out and try to hide the embarrassment she felt from such a nickname. Much like a couple giving a pet name to one another and she stayed silent trying not to show her feelings. 

With the fact she could be noticed Jack walked closer to the miss and their hands almost touching. The human quickly grabbed her opposite arm close to his so it wasn't near him. She knew well what the feeling was bubbling in her chest, but she didn't want to admit it, she might really like this guy. 

"Wanna see a movie?" Jack suddenly asked snapping the woman out of her embarrassed state. She blinked a moment, confused. 

"They have theaters here?" She said looked around. They were surrounded by a small town with more public buildings. A gas station, stores, even a post office. 

"Of course, follow me and stay close." He said. The miss walked very close to him. As so, more people were filling the street just as people on earth would be leaving work or school. The human soon found herself clutching Jack's arm in fear of being noticed as a human. Jack in return felt a pang in his chest and his face heat up. 

"Any tighter and you'll cut the blood flow to my brain." He said with a chuckle. It was his idea to keep the awkward feelings away. The miss let go and Jack laughed again, "I'm not human, you couldn't cut off the blood flow if you tried." 

She puffed her cheeks again and looked away, clearly annoyed with him. 

"Oh look we're here!" He pointed ahead and sure enough there was a large building on the left with big flashing lights that read 'Otherworld Theater'. It was like any other theater on earth. A billboard on top with features listed and times, a soda machine, candy display, popcorn maker. She even noticed a game room to play while you waited for your feature. The human looked at the titles and all of them were horror or gore with a few child based films. 

"Isn't there something a little more...funny?" She asked.

Jack gave her a confused look, "Funny? Those are comedies to me my sweet..."

They picked out a movie, horror anyway, but the miss didn't mind. 

"Two tickets...plea-" The human stopped mid sentence seeing the man at the counter.

"Ah...EJ...what an interesting surprise. Why are you working at the theater?" Jack asked. His tone much like talking to an old friend. The man had a blue mask with black blood oozing from the eye holes. The black vest over his hoodie sure enough had the name tag correct, Eyeless Jack.

"Go ahead and laugh already. I owe Toby for wrecking his car..." He then looked at the miss, "Are you on a date?" 

The human turned away, the idea of a date even more embarrassing than being called Jack's girlfriend. Even Jack turned red and corrected his friend, "N-no it's not like that! She's new and I'm just mentoring her." 

EJ grinned, not taking his ruse, "Sure, anyway that'll be $30." Jack scoffed at the price and forked over the money. They walked over and grabbed their snacks, with EJ mumbling something about not using his magic to make his own treats. By now the human was starving though and short on cash Jack walked off with only a popcorn and soda. Once seating, he used his magic to conjure a few more treats. The miss happily took her share and they sat back to enjoy the movie. 

The movie was comedic horror. The human had seen it many times, but enjoyed the company and the change of scenery. In the moments that passed they found themselves laughing at the film. As things went on, a rather romantic twist was added and the miss blushed while Jack smirked at the scene. It was just a kiss, nothing out of the ordinary, but she couldn't help but look at Jack every so often and wondered if he could do such a thing. Aware of her thoughts she shook her head and focused back on the movie. Jack took notice of her strange behavior and he grinned, he wasn't that much of a fool. Before he could say anything there was a whisper in back of them. 

"You smell that?"

"Yeah, it's human almost..." 

Jack and the human kept their cool as the whispering continued. Jack again summoned a piece of candy and tried to get the human's attention. 

"Dammit LJ, I said no summoning candy! You're gonna put us out of business!" 

Jack grumbled and with a wave of his hand the lollipop was gone. The attendant turned away and continued his search. The miss shook in her seat hoping she wouldn't be caught. Just when she thought about leaving Jack grabbed her roughly and kissed her. The miss was caught off guard, but he held her tight not letting the kiss break. She let down her defense and let him do as he pleased. A warm tongue passed by her lip as if asking for entry and she agreed. Slowly something was pushed in her mouth. It was the familiar taste of that horrible lollipop that masked her scent. He then let go allowing her to eat the candy and get the horrid taste out of both their mouths. Once the taste turned sweet the miss got to her senses and her face darkened, not that you could tell in the theater. The rest of the movie the two were uneasy about almost being caught. Why is he being this nice? Why kiss me? Why not just kill me?   
These thoughts plagued her mind, conflicted she knew she was falling for someone that could kill her. Was that wrong?


	5. Truth Hurts

The human felt sick, not ill, just sick at herself for what she was thinking. She looked down at the band on her wrist she had used to tie her hair. -SNAP!- It wasn't too loud, but the pain was enough to make her forget. She refused to fall for a killer, a monster. She snapped it a few more times, in hopes to condition herself to not feel love toward Jack. The snapping became intense and a bit louder as she continued. This wasn't ignored and Jack pouted. He then grabbed her by the wrist and exited the theater. Now outside, he rounded around the building and to a more descreet area. She was pinned against the wall with hands at either side of her.

Jack looked angrily at her, she wondered if this was it, he was going to kill her. "What's wrong my lollipop. I know the movie can't be that bad seeing as you were giggling earlier."

"I...I...I think...I mean." She studdered, not wanting to admit anything.

"Spit it out already."

"Why do I mean so much to you? Why do you protect me?"

Her eyes were filled with tears and she struggled to keep them in. Jack looked back in surprise, again she was upset and this was no fun to him.

"I told you, killing the willing makes Jack a sad boy." He laughed at his rhyme.

That was it, the truth that broke her, she sobbed. Everything was for him. Again she was better off dead, not like he would let her. Her body was an empty weight in Jack's hands and he felt it. He let go and watched as she just stood there and sobbed quietly.

How troublesome...Jack thought. He then remembered in the theater her eyes light up during the kiss and he decided to try it once more. He carefully took her chin and brought her up to meet his lips.

Whether it was from desprite need for comfort or real affection the miss accepted the kiss and leaned into it. Her tears stopped and as so they parted. They exchanged glances and even Jack turned away, his white face a slightly pink.

"So....so you have kissed before?" The miss asked carefully. The awkwardness was horrible for Jack and he fumbled for words, "Well...of course! I'm not exactly what you humans call a 'virgin'."

He tried to proclaim this proudly only to be met with the human's darkened face. She turned around and began snapping the band on her wrist again muttering the word 'no' over and over.

"What? Unlike you humans sex isn't something we're ashamed about." He put his hands on his hips.

The miss covered her ears and hummed trying her hardest not to think about it. She was finally brought out of her trance as a whistle was heard from behind both of them.

"I thought you were mentoring her." It was Jeff, he walked up to the both of them, dog in tow. As he drew near Smile stopped and growled, the fur on his back standing on end.

"Down boy! Bad!" Jeff pulled back on the leash, "What the fuck is your problem!?" He smacked Smile hard on the head. This only enraged him more and he lunged forward torward the human and the leash snapped.

"SHIT!" Jack grabbed Smile around the collar and held him back from the human.

"LJ, you hiding something?"

"N-NO!"

"Yeah, well, Smile only act like that when he smells humans."

The human gulped and pressed her back against the wall watching the dog turn from the normal smiling huskey to the dark red beast she saw earlier. Jack struggled to maintain his grip.

"Dumb dog, you need to be silenced!" Jack shouted and pulled out a syringe and injected the substance into the dog. In seconds he was asleep. His fur had changed into that of a huskey. Jeff ran over and punched Jack in the face sending him to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to my dog?!"

"I only calmed him down. I didn't want your mutt killing my friend."

"Friend huh?" Jeff's carved smile grew even larger and he pulled out his knife and looked at the human. In seconds it was aimed at her throat and she was face to face with Jeff the Killer. She did flinch, but then her face calmed and she looked back at the murder with dead eyes.

"So miss, are you attending our university or is clowny here teaching you everything?"

"U-university?" She ask. Jack slapped his palm to his face.

"What kind of killer are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm a...a...I mean...a human one I guess." She said, she wasn't sure at this point if he could take her soul and she shook slightly.

"Uh huh...Smile NEVER growls at monsters, none, unless they try to make a pass at me..." The knife began to cut at her throat, "Let me try agian...WHO are you?"

Jack got to his feet and when he saw what Jeff was planning he walked foward and took hold of the man's wrist and squeezed. Blood pooled at the sight where his claws dug in. He growled, "Let go, she is MY play thing!" He warned. Jeff scoffed and lowered his knife and only then did Jack let go.

"So, she is a human?" He said.

"Yes that's right and if you so much as tell a soul I will gut you like a fish and use your innards as decor!"

Jeff pocketed his knife in his hoody and he huffed glaring at the girl.

"JEFF!" A voice shouted.

All eyes were on the end of the ally to the back of the theater. A girl with a white mask and jet black hair popped her head into the ally way. In her hands was a very large knife. She glared at the group.

"Aw shit..." Jeff's smile almost faded with the sight of the girl. As she walked over Jeff slowly backed to the wall almost near the human. She pointed the knife straight at Jeff's chest and finally spoke. "Found you, ready to die you spineless bastard?!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the convience of the situation, "Come on now Jane, you and Jeff run along and kill each other some where else." Jack said taking the miss's hand and slowly leading her away.

"WAIT!" Jane shouted.

They stop suddenly and turn. Jane walked up to them, knife lowered but on guard. Jack gripped the human's hand tight, ready to run if needed.

"You...I've never seen you before. Why are you with a creep like LJ?"

"H-he's not a creep!" The human protested.

"Oh yeah?"

She lifted up her mask, her blue eyes were cold and serious as she continued, "You're not one of us...are you?"

At this point the human was scared, just who were these people and why was even Jack afraid of them? Jane laughed a little looking from Jack and her. She then grabbed her with her free hand and pulled. Jack tried to keep hold but Jane only rushed forward and held the knife to his head.

"She needs to come with me. How DARE you bring her here trying to be your plaything!"

There was no more time for words as other monsters were exiting the theater and it was drawing attention. Jack let her go and the human followed Jane. The walked was silent, she followed Jane through a very isolated part of town. She had slipped her mask back on and was ducking and weaving silently but quickly as if trying not to be seen. Finally they walked with into another ally and through a small covered hole in the wall. It was a long crawl until they reached a big room, but it was a little worth it as it was very...human like.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the nearest chair and invited the miss to do the same. "Now that we're safe, I think I need to explain some things."

The human was now curious, she didn't seem like the type to kill other humans and she dropped her gaurd and let her talk. She sat down and listened.

"I'm human too. I'm not a killer or a monster. I'm here to kill Jeff. He killed my family, I survived his attack. I only want to get rid of that bastard!" She calmed for a moment then asked, "what brought you here?"

The miss stammered for a moment, lost for words. Seeing as she didn't kill humans was a relief although she could be lying. Then maybe it was for the best since she couldn't take her soul. She then explained, "Jack brought me here..." She told her story of being brought here and any detail she thought was important. As so Jane got comfortable and took off her mask again. Her eyes seemed to widen as the story continued. Her mask laid on a table that was scattered with papers. She quickly picked one up and threw it at the miss.

"So you know what he is right?" 

She looked at the paper. It was an old house with police swarming the area. The headline read about a weird clown roaming the area preying on kids. The miss knew Jack was a monster, a killer, a murder. This was the whole reason she was in this mess to begin with, the only reason she was still alive. Laughing Jack loved to mess with his victims, since she didn't care, there was no fun for him. However, there was something odd about her situation. She had what she thought was a friend and world, though dangerous, could be a safe haven away from the mess that was her real life. It was the ultimate reset button and she loved that idea.


	6. Don't Wanna Leave

Back in the ally Jeff picked up his sleeping dog and draped him over his shoulders. After giving Jack a menacing glance he said, "I don't think Jane will kill her, but if you wanna keep her so damn bad I think you better find her." He walked off and as so he turned for a moment and said, "before one of us do."  
The idea of losing his toy bothered him like a spoiled child. He understood Jeff exactly, if he didn't find the human soon, someone else would and it wouldn't be good. Jane had a hideout somewhere, it was obvious since she had lived in the Otherworld for so long without being killed. With an angry growl Jack kicked a nearby tree and watched as the brown leaves fell to the ground. As he walked off his spirits,or lack of, were lifted as he saw the human walking slowly down the sidewalk. He trotted over happily and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"Did you and Jane have fun?" He asked curiously.  
The human stayed silent for a moment trying to find the right words to say. No, she didn't have fun, the realization of everything had come crashing down on the walk back to the theater. She couldn't stay here, she couldn't live in a world where monsters could suck her soul any moment. She gripped her opposite arm and stopped walking, "You killed children, you live in a world with monsters compared to me, most of all, I'm not like you!" She was crying again and her outbursts were drawing attention.  
Jack quickly scooped up the miss and teleported in a puff of smoke back to his tent. There the human still vented, "I don't care what you went through! That's not right! Take me home or kill me I don't care! I can't stay here, now where I'm unsafe..." She looked at Jack and the expression of shock made him seem even more human she gritted her teeth, "and what's worse is I'm in love with a monster!"  
That was a sentence Jack never thought to hear, 'love'. The term had a meaning to him, but he never really felt it. Sure he had desire, but never enough to care about someone over him, up until now.  
"You....love...me?" He asked, the term coming out like a curse word.  
"I...I don't know. I've never had anyone treat me with so much care before...maybe I'm just confused."  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Well that makes two of us kid."  
The human was confused and felt herself edging closer to Jack and again their lips met for the third time that day. She began to shake slightly until the he brought both his arms up to hold her tightly to ease the shaking. The kiss became rough and the miss felt her tongue enter Jack's mouth. Being careful of the teeth she explored and was greeted with Jack's own tongue. Being better than having that awful lollipop in his mouth, she continued. Breathing became hitched and movements rougher. The miss felt hands roam and she invited the feeling until a voice was heard. 

"Hey LJ, there something wrong with the...uh..."  
The voice took them be surprise and they fell forward with Jack landing on the human. Ben stood there with a half stoned look on his face. It reddened as he spoke, "Heh, um...I'll come back later...remember to use-" A black and white striped arm had suddenly reached across the room and punched Ben right in the face and shut the door behind him.

Jack, now very flustered got up in a huff and straightened himself trying to shake off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. The miss couldn't help but laugh as she laid there.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, he seemed almost upset.

"You! I've never seem anyone slug anyone like that!" She wiped my eyes and stood up.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well Ben had it coming saying something so...I mean, embaras- er interrupting us."

Her face brightened, "Maybe we should go back to the daycare were it's safer."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they left.

Inside the daycare was very quiet...the human went to the kitchen for snacks while Jack walked about as if he was checking for someone. She even heard him whisper an all clear as he strolled into the kitchen. He sat down and rested his forehead on the table. The human finally finding food, sat down with her snack. Jack stayed still, it was almost as if he was sleeping. Silence filled the kitchen and it was peaceful for the human. She even looked out the window and admired the scenery. The door opened and then closed, thinking it was Splendorman they didn't have a second thought. As the human finished her snack a long black tendril snaked it's way toward Jack and wrapped around his wrist. Jack jolted up. More tendrils made their way into the kitchen and wrapped around the human and Jack.  
"Laughing Jack...." Called a stern voice. Jack froze in horror and as so him and the human were lifted into the air. Finally the owner of the tendrils walked into the kitchen it was none other than Slenderman.


End file.
